NSA
by buffy46143
Summary: Quinntana Week 2014 Day 5: AU- Santana is an entry level analyst for the NSA. Quinn Fabray just got a promotion Santana wanted. They're forced to work together listening in on a rather heated call and... Smut mostly with a little plot thrown in. One-Shot.


A/N: Since I recently posted a multi-chapter AU story, I decided to post this one for QW14. It's mostly smut with a plot thrown in. My other stories have been kind of tame in that department this week. So, this should shake things up a bit.

Santana Lopez was an entry-level analyst. Her job was tedious at best. She was supposed to get promoted 6 months ago to field work, but the obnoxious, brown noser Quinn Fabray got the job over her. There were rumors that she got it because she was doing the boss, but Santana thought she was too much of a goody-goody for that to actually be true.

Santana knew Quinn had scored higher on the various aptitude tests you have to take to work at the NSA in their department, but Santana had scored higher on the field related tests so she was leaning back on that rumor maybe being true after all.

This analysis work required her to listen in on people's private conversations for hours on end. At first, she thought it was kind of exciting getting to hear how people talk to each other and what they talk about. Things like picking up milk for the kids seemed to come up a lot she noticed and added to her reports mostly because she liked being a smart ass and she knew her boss would hate having to go through all those boring details while they're trying to search for possible security threats and terrorists.

The truth was that Santana was bored and she was considering a transfer to another division of the US government all together. She came to the NSA with hopes of tracking down terrorists and so far all she had heard was one guy who passed along confidential information in a voicemail. He was CIA though so that was a big no no and Santana had to report it. He lost his job of course and she moved onto the next call.

Today, was one of those days. Listen. Record. Listen. Record. Type a report that contained very little information of note and move on to the next. Just as she was about to click on the next audio file, she noticed Quinn Fabray walk into the office and she peered over her cubicle to see her walking into the boss's office. She was constantly looking to see if there was anything between them she could tell with body language through the glass of the office walls. She had originally studied behavior and planned to be an FBI profiler so she was good at picking up on those subtle body and tone cues that most people miss.

Quinn walked in and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. It appeared she was talking. She had her back to Santana though so Santana stood and grabbed her coffee mug; walking it over to the coffee pot that rested on a table next to the office. She eyed the stale donuts and crinkled her nose at the sweet smell of the glaze. She had given up both carbs and sugar and was seriously craving something sweet even if that was a two-day old donut. She looked over at Quinn who was leaning back in the chair with her arms just resting nonchalantly in her lap. It was neither closed off leave me alone body language but nor was it open and come over to my lap body language. This girl was good. Santana caught herself staring when Quinn's eyes met her own and she wrinkled her brow.

While the two had had very little outside the office contact, they had come up through the agency together and had to work on a couple of classified ops and work late nights. It was during the second one of those ops that Santana had noticed how hot Quinn was. She had just gotten her hair cut shorter and those blonde locks now barely covered her neck. Santana had caught herself staring at the neck several times that late night at the office while Quinn was leaning over the table staring at her computer.

Quinn's eyes went back to the big boss and Santana took the coffee she wouldn't actually drink back to her desk. She noticed Quinn stand and leave the office and she averted her glance as she watched Quinn approach her cubicle. Her eyes were glued to her computer and her hand was stiff on the mouse gripping it tightly with the nerves she was constantly fighting around this girl.

"Hey, have you listened to that potential FBI candidate yet?" She asked while leaning lazily over the short cubicle wall. Santana once again had to avert her eyes because Quinn's shirt was a low-cut one today.

"Not yet, why?" Santana had been about to click that audio file and put her headphones on just as Quinn had arrived.

"Because I'm supposed to listen to it with you."

"Why? It's just a standard, enhanced background check?"

"I don't know, Santana. I was just told to do it and when I'm asked to do things, I do."

"Why are you getting all pissy with me right now? I'm just asking you a question. You're field certified now. Shouldn't you be in the field?"

"I'm not getting pissy. I'm supposed to listen in on all possible FBI Academy attendees now. It's a part of the promotion they failed to mention to me before. Can we just do it? It's already 5 and I want to get out of here at some point tonight."

She went to pull a chair from her cubicle and drag it over. She sat it next to Santana while Santana pulled out another set of standard issue NSA analyst headphones and sat them next to her keyboard for Quinn. When Quinn went to grab them, their hands touched only momentarily, but it was enough to send shockwaves through Santana's body. She regained her composure and plugged in the extra set to her computer while Quinn put the headphones around her neck awaiting the start of the audio file. Sure, she could send Quinn the file and they could listen to it separately, but if the boss insisted they listen to it like this, who was she to argue?

"Got a hot date tonight or something Fabray?"

"Yeah, with my bathtub, Lopez. Maybe some wine and some music and a candle or two." She grabbed a pen and a notebook from Santana's stockpile on her desk. "I'm exhausted. The flight back from New York was bumpy and long and I had to sit behind someone who put the seat back as far as they could and then proceeded to move around so much that the tray table with my laptop on it would move every time I went to add something to my report."

"The promotion's not all it's cracked up to be it sounds."

"It's fine. I'm just tired. Can we get started?"

"Fine, blondie."

Santana found the audio file named Forbes_5.1.14 and clicked on it to begin. They both put their headphones on. Part of being an entry-level analyst required Santana to listen to phone calls of potential government employees for certain divisions. This was not something that was shared with the general public, nor was it shared with the people they were spying on. This file was an incoming call from a Judy McLachlan to a potential FBI Academy candidate named Veronica Forbes. The FBI had tagged this candidate because they are seeking to grant her higher security clearance so she can work at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico and handle serial cases overseas for other law enforcement agencies like Interpol. Santana had already listened to one of her benign calls to a Sarah Whitaker where they talked about a trip they were thinking about taking with their significant others and mentioned Russia and more specifically, Putin. This sounded like two friends just planning a trip, but because of the topic and the times, Santana's boss wanted her to listen in on one more call to see if anything comes of it. Santana thought a trip to France or Italy would be much smarter for Americans given the current climate, but it's not like she can participate in the calls. She just listens. This should be the last call for this Forbes character and then she'll file the report and move onto the next unsuspecting American.

The call started off slowly at first. It seemed like to people talking about their days. Quinn's pen sat upright as she waited for something to write down, but there didn't appear to be anything interesting they needed to record. Santana could smell her Calvin Klein perfume as she leaned further over their now shared desk and she could also see the back of that neck she longed to touch. Just as she tried to snap herself out of it, the topic of the conversation changed. Quinn's eyes got big and Santana looked over at her to check her reaction.

They could both tell that these two were a couple from the beginning, but it was now more than evident that they were about to engage in phone sex and Santana had yet to have to listen in on one of these types of calls and she didn't know if she should stop it or keep it playing. She looked to Quinn for some sort of sign of what to do given that now she is at least in some ways her superior, but Quinn seemed to be immersed in the caller's conversation so Santana just decided to focus too.

"I think I want to start how I did last night when I went down to bite the inside of your thigh. Do you want me to lick it after?" Santana recognized that voice as Forbes's.

"Yes, baby. Please."

"Okay. I'll lick it with my tongue and then move further away and do it again before moving back up."

"Yes!"

Santana was starting to get turned on just by listening to the heavy breathing being exchanged between the two. She tried to keep her eyes on her screen where she was supposed to be typing any details to report, but she couldn't help but give a sideways glance when she noticed Quinn begin to move a little in her chair. Santana hadn't thought to ask about Quinn's sexual preference in the few personal conversations they've actually had, but it appeared listening to this was either getting her turned on or making her uncomfortable. Santana decided to take full advantage.

"You alright there, Fabray? Need some water or something?"

Quinn glared at her.

"I'm fine." She retorted and stared back down at her notebook.

Santana couldn't help but notice that Quinn's legs were a little more clenched than they were before and she smirked as she returned her eyes to the computer and her ears to the call.

"Fuck baby! Cum for me!"

Santana could feel herself getting wet and having Quinn sit so close to her was just making it worse. She felt her thighs tighten as she tried to move in her chair to get more comfortable.

"Have you ever listened to something like this before?" Quinn finally asked in a shy, hushed voice that Santana couldn't determine if it was from awkwardness or just trying to keep her voice low so she could listen to the call.

"Like this? No." Santana answered while shifting again in her chair and noticing Quinn do the same thing. "Are you… I mean, do you want me to turn it off?"

"No!" It was a half shout that made Santana smirk again.

"Okay."

"I think I have the perfect thing to make you cum again, baby! I remember something from earlier where I mentioned you being between my legs and me coming in your mouth!"

"Fuck!" McLachlan was clearly near the edge and Forbes was doing all the right things to get her there.

Santana looked back over at Quinn who now had her legs spread even wider and was leaning back with her eyes closed. Santana could feel herself get wetter at that site because Fabray always wore skirts when she was in the office. Her long legs were bare and exposed and Santana's hand started to move from the keyboard on its own. She stopped it momentarily to look around the office. Everyone had left at 5. They were alone in only a semi-lit room. Should she risk it or just live with the throbbing that had started between her legs?

"God baby, I want to fuck you so hard. I want to put that dildo inside you and slide on top of you so I can use my hips to push it in as far as it will go!"

"Jesus!" Quinn exclaimed still with her eyes closed.

Santana couldn't hold back any longer. She had wanted this girl for so long now and the ache she inside her was telling her, "Fuck her already!"

Her hand slid slowly across to Quinn's thigh resting on top of her skirt. Quinn's eyes popped open and she turned to look into Santana's hungry eyes. Santana could see how turned on Quinn was and she wanted to feel it too. She slid her hand under the skirt allowing it to bunch up around Quinn's upper thigh.

"Fuck Santana!" Quinn exclaimed still with the headphones over her ears.

"Do you want me to stop?" Santana asked even though she didn't really want to ask.

"No."

Her fingers slid to Quinn's center where she could feel through her underwear how wet she was and Quinn's legs opened even wider as her eyes closed awaiting what was to come next. Santana rubbed up and down over the shear material, but she wanted more.

She heard McLachlan cum through her headphones while Forbes was still moaning and she could feel her clit get harder from the sounds. She needed more of Quinn.

She jerked off the headphones and pushed Quinn's rolling chair backwards causing her eyes to jut open at both the movement and the loss of Santana's fingers.

Santana moved to a kneeling position and pulled the chair back toward her spreading those legs around her head while moving the skirt even further up.

"God Fabray, you're fucking wet as hell right now!" She used her fingers to pull down the underwear that were really destroyed and tossed them under the desk as she pulled herself in closer to Quinn's center.

"Take care of it." Quinn rolled her head back after she said it and Santana looked up at the girl she had wanted for months as those hazel eyes closed again.

"I plan to."

Her mouth went to Quinn's clit and Quinn's hips bucked in reaction. Santana couldn't hear the call through her own headphones anymore, but Quinn had removed her headphones leaving them around her neck. She had also apparently unplugged both sets from the computer because the whole room was filled with the sounds of Forbes moaning as McLachlan continued to tell her what she was going to do to her.

"I'm going to use my thumb on your clit while my fingers are buried inside you."

Santana sucked on Quinn's clit harder when she heard that and Quinn's moans started to meet the others and the sound was like nothing else she had ever heard before. She was about to cum while just kneeling there. Her tongue jutted out and started pulsing against Quinn's clit as it swelled against her. She moaned when Quinn moaned and Quinn felt it as her hand moved to the back of Santana's hand.

"God, that feels good!" She said even though Santana already knew she was making her feel good.

Santana's hands went to Quinn's bucking hips to try to hold them down so she could keep doing what she was doing. Her tongue moved down toward Quinn's entrance and the angle was off a little, but she was able to push it inside and Quinn's body twitched from the pleasure of it all while Santana moved one hand so she could use her fingers to play with the clit she had just left alone.

"Fuck Fabray! Cum for me already." She said into her clit when her tongue replaced her fingers after a few minutes.

"Use your fingers, Lopez!" Quinn demanded.

Santana didn't need any more encouragement as two fingers slid inside Quinn and Quinn's body went basically limp against the ergonomically designed chairs. She pushed her fingers in deep while still using her tongue against her. She went in and out and in and out and in and out and Quinn seemed like she was about to fall out of her chair so Santana's other arm was across her body to prevent that because despite the pain in her knees from the thin, uncomfortable carpet they were resting on, she was not yet done with this experience and didn't want to get up. Her fingers moved inside Quinn's body and Santana could tell by her moans and screams that she was getting close.

"I haven't even cum yet, baby!" Santana heard Forbes say to McLachlan in between loud moans and expletives.

"Oh baby, you sound so good right now," McLachlan replied in a hushed voice.

Santana decided to encourage Quinn's sounds too.

"God Fabray, you sound fucking hot right now!"

That was enough. Quinn's body couldn't take anymore and Santana heard her scream her name while her fingers continued to move inside her. She slowed her pace a little and flicked her clit one last time. She stayed down there while Quinn came down and finally leaned back and closed Quinn's legs feeling her shudder when they came together.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Quinn asked her when she was finally able to open her eyes and stare down at her.

"Since you got that haircut."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Since I found out from the boss that you'd be into it."

"What?" Santana exclaimed and stood. Quinn leaned forward and started unbuttoning her black pants. Her eyes were glued to what her hands were doing.

"Yeah, she knows I'm gay. We've actually gone to a couple of bars together. She told me you were too."

"She did?"

Quinn's hands moved to slide the pants off of Santana's legs and encouraged her to step out of them, which she did. Quinn's hands went to Santana's ass and her eyes went to the wet spot on her panties.

"She said you got drunk at the holiday party last year and told her. I wasn't really sure you'd be into this until she told me that. Now, I definitely know you're into it." She flicked her glance at the panties and up to Santana's eyes.

"Just fuck me already, Fabray."

Quinn's eyes darkened and she pulled the panties down so Santana could step out and then ended up on the floor somewhere next to hers from earlier. Santana straddled her on the sturdy chair and Quinn's fingers immediately went inside her while her thumb went directly to her clit.

"I see you're already almost there." She commented while Santana's hips began to rock against her body and Quinn used her other arm to hold her close.

It didn't take long for Santana to cum against her fingers and when she was finished, her head was resting against Quinn's shoulder.

"Did you do the boss too, Fabray?" Santana finally came down enough to ask between breaths.

Quinn laughed and Santana could feel it through her body.

"No. I wanted you, not her. I do think she wants me though so if you're looking for a promotion, you might not want to mention this little encounter to her."

It was Santana's turn to laugh. She leaned back so she could meet Quinn's eyes.

"That was the best call I've ever had to listen to. I guess this job isn't as boring as I thought after all."

Quinn laughed again as Santana stood in front of her and began grabbing the clothing they had discarded.

"Do you want this to happen again?" Quinn asked while pulling on her underwear.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Fucking mature, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head.

"Yes, I want this to happen again, but not in the office. At least not tonight. I want you to fuck me in my bed tonight." They were both standing. Santana's back was against the desk and Quinn was leaning over her with her hands on either side of her body against the desk.

"What about that relaxing bath you were going to take?"

Quinn leaned into her ear to whisper while her finger dragged up Santana's arm slowly.

"I want you to fuck me from behind with my strap-on, Santana."

Santana's eyes got wide with that. She always assumed that Quinn was a shy somewhat prudish girl. Little did she know, she was a lady in the streets, but a freak in the bed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, Fabray."

And to think this whole thing all started by listening to two people get each other off. Santana wasn't going to put that in her report, but she was definitely going to approve Forbes for the FBI.

They drove separately because neither of them really knew what was going to happen after the promised sex. Santana was nervous as she drove to Quinn's apartment. It didn't make sense because she had already made her scream her name earlier. This was just round two, but there was something in Quinn's confidence at the office that made her want her even more and Santana wasn't accustomed to wanting girls this way. She was the one girls usually wanted like this while she was only mildly amused with them in return.

Quinn was different though and she wondered if she was different for Quinn in the same way. She gripped the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles whitened at the thought of Quinn going down on her. She cursed herself for not wearing a skirt today, but she had been running late this morning and just grabbed the same pair of pants she had worn the day before from the floor where she had left them. The reason she was running late though is now entirely relevant because she spent time lying in bed with her fingers pressed against her clit while she thought of fucking Quinn with those same fingers. It took her a while to get herself off because when she's doing it herself, she likes to drag it out. It's become her daily ritual when there's not a one-night stand lying next to her. Wake up early with the idea of reading a report before work so she can try to get ahead and maybe get the next promotion, but then her thoughts drift to Quinn taking a morning shower and her lifting her leg slightly so she can reach her calves as she uses a loofa to apply her Moonlight Path body wash that Santana recognized and maybe also bought for herself once or twice.

Those thoughts cause her to get wet and then her fingers move into her underwear and she just has to take her time as she fantasizes about what it would be like to be in that shower with Quinn. Her fingers always start slowly and they usually begin lower at her entrance while she circles it and tries to get herself going.

Her knuckles grew even whiter on the steering wheel as she thought about her earlier fantasy. Just then, she heard her text notification. She let go of the wheel for a second to pull her phone out of her purse to see a text from Quinn.

Fabray: I want your clothes off as soon as the door is closed and I want you fucking me seconds later.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Santana exclaimed while she set the phone in the cup holder and kept a hard grip on the wheel with the other hand.

Another message.

Fabray: I already took my underwear off. They're sitting on the passenger seat.

That was all she could take. Santana's hand went to her pants so she could undo the buttons again and her hand wasted no time sliding in. She knew she wouldn't get off like this, but her body needed someone or something to be touching it right now.

She was still wet from earlier. Now that she was thinking about it, she'd pretty much been wet all day. From the moment she thought of Quinn in that shower to the moment she noticed her empty desk at work and thought about fucking her on it to the moment at lunch when she made her way to the bathroom and thought about fucking her in there to the moment Quinn showed up and went into the office to talk with their boss and she glanced her way to the moment when she heard the first moans from that call they were supposed to be documenting to right now as her finger danced around her clit because she knew if she touched it directly, she'd probably come undone despite the awkward angle and the trying to focus on driving.

Fabray: 2 minutes and we'll be there. When you're done, I want you to sit on my face so I can eat you out.

Santana had to pull out her fingers because she knew she was almost there and she wanted Quinn to get her the rest of the way. Her breathing was already labored.

She watched Quinn pull her car into the apartment complex and she pulled up behind her. Quinn wasted no time in grabbing her bag from the car and walking to her front door, which luckily for both of them was only a few steps away. She didn't even turn around to see if Santana was behind her. She unlocked it and walked in immediately pulling off her shirt with the door still wide open. Santana glanced around and saw the place was pretty much deserted so she pulled her shirt off on the front steps and threw it inside the apartment along with her purse. She walked right through the front door and slammed it behind her while she watched Quinn unzip her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Santana's hands were on her in an instant with her lips meeting Quinn's for the first time. Damn that girl could kiss. Her tongue met Quinn's and she couldn't wait to see what it would do to the rest of her body later. Quinn pulled her mouth away and stood in front of Santana flushed.

"Pants off, Santana." She ordered. Santana was getting so hot just seeing this side of the girl who sits pretty much silently at work unless prodded to participate.

Santana pulled her pants down and took her underwear with them. Quinn started to walk toward what Santana assumed had to be the bedroom. She'd either get the full tour late or she wouldn't. She didn't really fucking care right now.

Quinn's bra was on the living room floor and Santana tossed hers next to it as she walked past it. Quinn started rifling through a drawer in her dresser. Santana walked quickly over to Quinn wrapping her arms around her waist while her left hand drifted downward. Her lips met Quinn's shoulder blade and then her teeth followed. Quinn jumped a little as she found what she had been searching for and pulled it out. Santana's finger slowly moved toward her clit, but Quinn's hand met it and stopped it.

"With this. Now." She turned in Santana's arms and shoved her strap-on into Santana's chest.

"What the fuck is going on with you tonight, Fabray? Where is this horny girl at work every day?"

"You must just bring it out in me."

With that, a very naked and wet Quinn Fabray took her position on all fours on her bed that was still made from her not sleeping in it the night before. Santana hustled to get herself strapped into a harness that she wasn't familiar with and hopped onto the bed behind Quinn who was turned to look back at her.

"You ready?" Santana asked her with her hand on her back.

"Put it in."

Santana leaned forward and took hold. She moved the tip of the dildo to Quinn's entrance and felt her move beneath her as it touched her sensitive spots. She pushed it inside and felt Quinn's body lurch forward slightly.

"God, that feels good," Santana announced while her hips began to move forward to push it further into Quinn, but she was feeling something on her clit too because of the work she had done earlier.

"Hard, Santana. I don't have all fucking night."

"Damn it, Fabray! Shut the hell up and let me fuck you how I want too!"

Santana gripped Quinn's hips and pushed herself inside her while Quinn gasped at how good it felt. Santana started a fast rhythm because as much as she'd like to hear Quinn beg for it, she really just wanted to get her off and she needed to get herself off too and with each thrust, her clit was throbbing more and more begging for its own release.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Quinn's hips began to move in time with Santana's so that when she moved back, Santana moved forward at the same time and Quinn was already practically screaming, but Santana wasn't done yet. She quickly reached around and found Quinn's clit. "Yeah, like that!" Quinn moaned while Santana started pressing her fingers into her front while she was riding her with the strap on from behind. Quinn moved one of her arms to Santana's hand to show her where she wanted it while the other arm strained to hold up her body. Once Santana was where she wanted her, she kept her hand there to mimic the movements on top of it and it didn't take long for the dildo to hit her right inside and Santana's fingers to hit her right on the outside. "Yes, God! Fuck!" Santana pulled her fingers away and Quinn kept working while her arms went back around her hips to keep pushing hard inside her so she could ride out her orgasm for as long as possible.

When she could feel Quinn come down, she pulled back and out. Her clit felt like it was about to explode and she wanted to keep going just to get herself where Quinn was, but she really wanted to do what Quinn had suggested earlier so she worked quickly to take the harness off her body and toss it off to the side, but still on the bed in case they needed it later. Quinn had fallen onto her stomach after Santana had pulled out and was just starting to turn herself over. It was then that Santana really saw her full frontal naked form for the first time and she smirked at the sight while she went to crawl on top of her.

"Eager, are we?" Quinn teased while wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her down for a heated and thorough kiss. Santana's hips moved down so their bodies could meet and she began moving them against Quinn's body. Quinn moved her arms down to Santana's hips and even though she wanted those movements to continue, she really wanted to taste the girl on top of her so she used her hands to stop Santana's movements again.

"Fuck Quinn! Let me get off already." Santana's sexual frustration had been building all the way over here and she was so ready to just let go, she couldn't contain it.

"I don't know if you deserve it after that comment." She leaned up pretending like she was going to kiss her again, but pulled back before their lips met. "Beg me, Lopez."

Santana squinted her eyes. Never in her life had she begged for sex. It was always readily available. Anytime she wanted to get laid, she only needed to go to a bar and find some girl and they'd be naked within an hour, but there was something about Quinn telling her to beg for it that got her even hotter.

"This better be fucking good, Fabray."

"Oh, it will be."

"Then fucking fuck me already."

"Say it, Santana."

Santana considered this for a moment before relenting. She'd deal with the consequences of letting Quinn dominate her like this tomorrow.

"Please fuck me, Quinn."

"How?" Quinn asked while she started to shimmy her body underneath Santana.

"With your tongue." Santana was barely able to get that out because Quinn was moving down her body leaving little kisses and bites on various parts as she went. She made her way to Santana's wet center and pulled hard on her hips to get her right where she wanted her.

"Stay quiet or I'll stop." She ordered as she lightly brushed her tongue against Santana's clit.

"What?" Santana questioned.

"I want you to stay quiet while you cum this time." She licked her bottom to top.

"God, I don't think I can."

"Then, I'll stop."

Quinn gripped Santana's ass and dug her fingers into it. Santana's whole body clenched and she noticed her knuckles whiten again as they gripped the sheets and mattress from her all fours position.

"You have to really start before you stop, Fabray. Fuck me and I'll try to stay quiet."

"Or else?" Quinn teased again while using her teeth gently on Santana's clit.

"Or else you'll stop. I get it. Please, just…"

Quinn's mouth was attacking her all over. Her tongue was moving down and sliding in and out of her body before moving back up to her clit again. Her hands were now on her back and her short nails were scraping Santana in the best way possible. She knew there would be a mark there tomorrow, but she'd deal with that then just like everything else. She was doing what she could to be quiet, but a few whimpers came out every now and then. Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a deep moan. Quinn's tongue pulled out and Santana continued to move her hips against her face still seeking her release, but Quinn pushed her up slightly so she was hovering above.

"What did I say, Lopez?"

"Fuck Quinn! I'm so close. Just keep going."

"What did I say?"

"I'll be quiet. I'm sorry. Just don't stop."

Quinn squinted at her from her position and smirked a wicked smirk before moving her hand between her face and Santana's hovering center. She slowly pushed a digit inside her while Santana lowered slightly so it could have room to pull in and out. Quinn's tongue went back to work slowly on her clit. Santana knew she had to earn the fast pace again so she stayed quiet as her hips moved with the finger inside her. Quinn removed it and replaced it with her tongue again and once it was inside her, Santana's body froze in place and it took everything in her not to scream out. Her breath caught in her body and her mouth shaped like an O as if she were screaming while Quinn slowed down and moved her hands back to her ass to squeeze it one last time.

Santana's body fell backwards on the bed almost on top of Quinn's legs, which Quinn quickly moved so that they were more on top of Santana and spread out. They both stayed in their horizontal positions while they gathered their breath again.

"Now what?" Santana asked after she felt like she could speak words again.

"Now we do that again, but this time I'll let you scream."

Santana got wet again and despite being slightly exhausted, she knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over to find Quinn had left the bed and it appeared; the apartment as well. Santana looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 6:30.

"Shit." She sprang up reluctantly feeling pain all over her body from the soreness that resulted from Quinn doing all sort of things to her she had either never done or hadn't done in a long time.

She raced to pick up her scattered clothes and check for Quinn in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. She grabbed her bag off the floor and walked toward the front door to see a note plastered there.

"Gym. Lock up when you leave."

Santana tore the note off the door and stuffed it in her pocket, locking the door behind her as she rushed to her car. She made it home in time to change her clothes, but not shower. She kind of liked it that way though because it meant she still smelled like Quinn. No time to stop for coffee so the crap at the office would have to do.

She pulled into the parking garage and swiped her level 6 security badge before opening the door and heading toward the elevator. Each security clearance level had their assigned bank of elevators based on the floor they worked on. Santana's bank was located to the left and she made it just in time to Quinn rush through the doors.

"Hey Fabray, hold up!" She shouted and noticed Quinn's arm jut out to hold the door for her. She ran in clutching her bag to her chest and the door closed, leaving them standing next to each other with Santana breathing heavy. "Thanks," Santana delivered.

"You're welcome," Quinn replied plainly without looking in Santana's direction.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Santana asked a little pissed off.

"What do you mean?" Quinn pressed the button to their floor and returned to her standing next to Santana position still without looking at her.

"We fuck each other all night and now you can't even look at me?"

"Did you want something else?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I know you get around and you're not the relationship type. I wanted to sleep with you, Santana. I did. Now, I want to get back to work."

The elevator door opened and Quinn walked out toward her desk with Santana following behind with contempt and squinted eyes.

"You barely know me, Fabray. How the hell do you know what I want?"

Quinn turned to face her.

"This is not the time or place, _Lopez_." She emphasized her last name.

Santana tossed her bag on her desk and grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her toward the back of the office where the door led to the stairs that no one ever uses because Americans are lazy. "Santana, let go."

People watched them as she hurriedly walked, but no one made a move to stop them or ask what was going on. Santana shoved the door open and pulled Quinn through it. It closed on its own behind them and Quinn looked around to notice the stairs going up and down and the flickering light that provided barely enough light to see Santana who was a couple of feet in front of her.

"Is this better?" Santana half-snarled and watched closely for Quinn's facial expressions to give her away. Quinn was stone faced for a moment before she let out a mischievous smile.

"You know there are no cameras out here. It's one of the only places in the building that's not covered. Budget cuts, I guess. They removed them a while ago."

"What? What are you talking about?" Santana queried. Quinn took a step toward her. "You want to… here?"

"Why not?" Quinn took the final step toward her and leaned in to bite Santana's ear lobe hard.

"Jesus Fabray! Two minutes ago you didn't even want to look at me and now you want me to fuck you in a stair well."

"Don't act like you don't want to." Quinn's hands moved to Santana's shirt, which was tucked into her pants. Santana felt Quinn's hands on her skin for only a second and she was thoroughly wet and regretting wearing pants again.

"Why did you assume I would want a one-night stand?" Quinn's hands went under her shirt and she felt goose bumps everywhere they touched.

"Because I understand you," she whispered into Santana's ear before sliding her tongue down her neck causing her to shudder.

Santana pushed Quinn backwards lightly.

"Explain," she ordered.

Quinn smiled that smile again and went to unbutton and unzip Santana's pants slowly.

"You don't want to get close. You don't want to fall in love. At least not yet. You want to work and have sex and get ahead. You don't want the white picket fence." Her hand slid inside Santana's pants as she moved toward her. "The good news for you is that you and I are on the same page."

"Fuck!" Santana whispered as Quinn's hands rubbed her through her underwear feeling how wet she was already. Santana wanted nothing more than to slam Quinn back against the wall and fuck her like crazy, but she wasn't used to giving up this much control and she wasn't sure how she felt about it long term, but she knew she wanted to take some back in this moment despite how much her body seemed to want Quinn rubbing against it. She pushed Quinn back harder this time so she'd have to pull her hand out. Santana backed her against the far wall and watched as Quinn smirked knowing what was coming next.

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue," she began.

"Fuck what you want." Santana interjected as she stood up against Quinn's body and watched her react to that statement. "If you want this, you don't always get to be in control, Fabray." Santana's hand went to cup Quinn's center over her pants and Quinn's breath hitched. "I'm not fucking you in a disgusting stair well. So, move your ass or go back to your desk unfuckingsatisfied," she barked while removing her hand.

She turned and walked toward the door, pulling it open and walking through it. It only took a few steps before she made it back to her desk to grab something. She turned to see Quinn walk back through the door looking confused. She pointed at Quinn to walk back through the door and Quinn turned back. Santana followed. They proceeded in silence down the three flights of stairs and into the parking garage. Santana clicked the button on her keys and her car lights flicked on twice.

"Your car, huh?" Quinn questioned walking a few steps behind Santana who was speeding toward her vehicle in hopes that Quinn's fingers or tongue would quell the throbbing and burning her body was feeling.

"Just get in the back seat and shut the hell up. I have a report I need to turn in at 9:30." Santana opened the backdoor and Quinn slid in and immediately laid back. Santana climbed on top of her and in that moment she was glad she had bought an SUV because while it was uncomfortable, it wasn't terrible.

She tore at Quinn's shirt buttons until Quinn pushed her hands away to do it herself because she needed to actually wear that shirt for the rest of the day. Santana used her own hands to peel her shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the front seat while Quinn's hands finished and opened her shirt revealing a red lace bra. Santana smirked when she noticed it had a front clasp and with a flick, she was staring at Quinn's breasts and specifically at one spot where she had left teeth marks. She leaned in and met that spot with her teeth and gave it a light bite before she felt Quinn's arms around her back pulling at her bra clasp. Santana sat back up and pulled it off for her hastily and as she did, she looked out the windshield to see their boss making his way toward the elevators with his Starbucks in hand. She fell on top of Quinn immediately.

"What the hell?"

"Shhhhhh….." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

"What? Am I supposed to be quiet this time?" She whispered back while moving her hands back to Santana's pants and immediately inside them to cup her ass through her underwear. Santana's hips reacted to the touch and moved down against Quinn's. Santana took a quick glance to see that the coast was clear and jumped back slightly so she could kiss Quinn hard as she felt those hands continue to push her down. It was clear Quinn was ready for some serious friction, but Santana wanted something else.

"Put your damn fingers inside, Quinn."

Quinn's hand moved around Santana's body and slid into her underwear.

"Fuck Santana!"

Santana was so wet and she didn't care that Quinn knew it was all for her. She just wanted Quinn's fingers inside her body, which Quinn offered quickly and without objection. Once again, they were left with an awkward angle, but Quinn went to work anyway as Santana half sat up and starting moving her body against Quinn's fingers. She put her hands over Quinn's breasts and began massaging them trying to get Quinn worked up quickly since they didn't have much time and she knew she'd have to get Quinn off before they left this car.

"Curl them, Q."

"Q?"

"Just curl them!" Her head was slightly rolling back while her eyes were closed when she felt Quinn curl her fingers inside and then straighten them out again to push them in further before curling them a second time.

"Shit! That feels good."

"Play with my nipples, Santana."

Santana twisted Quinn's nipples with her fingers and earned a moan in response. She began moving her hips faster and more into Quinn's body than before. The change in pace and angle meant an even better feeling inside with Quinn's fingers still working and her thumb moving to Santana's clit to flick it back and forth.

"Yeah! Right there! Don't stop!"

"Santana, I'm about to cum!"

"What?" Santana stopped moving and stared down at Quinn. Quinn's body reacted to the lack of friction and her hips jutted upwards.

"Fuck Santana! Why'd you stop? I'm trying to get off here."

"I don't want you to cum yet."

Santana leaned down and grazed her lips against Quinn's.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to make you cum with me fingers; not just because I'm rubbing against you."

"I can't help it, Santana."

Santana leaned back up and put her hand on top of Quinn's, pulling her fingers out reluctantly. She regretted it instantly, but knew she was trying to prove a point here so it would have to be worth it. She put Quinn's fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. The look on Quinn's face told her she really was about to cum. She did her best to half stand in between the back seat and the passenger's seat so she could slide her pants and underwear down her body. She straddled Quinn again and moved her body up to Quinn's face while Quinn smirked beneath her.

"Now make me cum and then I might help you do the same."

"Might?"

"Yeah, I might. Depends on how long you take, Fabray." Quinn's tongue met her clit and flicked it and Santana almost came immediately, but she held it back because she didn't want Quinn to know that she had been so close before that it only took one flick of her tongue to make her come undone. Santana's hips moved against her mouth and Quinn's hands went back to hold them in place as her tongue moved to Santana's entrance. She pushed it inside and Santana's head rolled to the side since there wasn't enough space in the car for it to roll backwards in ecstasy like last night when Quinn's tongue was in the same position. "God, yes! Fuck me!" Santana felt the rush coming and she knew she was trembling more and more with each thrust of Quinn's tongue. Just as Quinn pulled it out and went back to her clit, Santana came and her hips pushed forcefully down into Quinn's face. "Fuck yes! Don't stop!" The order came and Quinn's hands squeezed Santana's ass hard as she sucked on her clit again trying to help her ride out her orgasm while Santana's sounds were making her feel like she was almost there already without even being touched herself.

Santana finally stopped moving and Quinn knew she was going to be extra sore for the rest of the day, but she didn't care. Santana tasted so good, she knew the pain would be worth it. Santana slid her body back and her fingers immediately slid inside Quinn's pants.

"Jesus!" Quinn wasn't expecting that, which only got Santana hotter.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Santana asked her while her fingers slid against Quinn's wet clit.

"What?" Quinn asked between heated breaths.

"Tonight? What are you doing?" Santana knew she was distracting her from what she was feeling by making her think, but she wanted this to last despite the fact that she could tell the woman beneath her was so close.

"Santana! Just fuck me!"

Santana's hand stopped moving.

"What are you doing tonight?" Santana's lips met Quinn's collarbone and bit down hard.

"Fuck! Do that again."

"Answer my question." Santana's lips grazed the spot she had just bitten.

"Stakeout."

"Alone?" Santana bit down lightly this time and used slow circles on Quinn's clit.

"Yes, alone. Spying on congressman. Hotel." Quinn could only get out short sentences due to the building pleasure Santana was providing with just basic movements. The fingers sped up again before diving inside and Quinn's hips moved as high into the air as they could get in the small space.

"Good. I'll meet you there and while you're looking at some congressman, I'll be buried between your legs."

"Yes!" Quinn nearly shouted as Santana's fingers were thrusting in and out fast. She could feel Quinn's muscles clench.

"I wasn't asking a question, Fabray. I was _telling_ you that I will be eating you out tonight while you work."

With that, Quinn came against her fingers and Santana leaned down to kiss her and bite her lower lip.

When she finally came down, Santana pulled out her fingers and licked them clean.

"You can't come tonight."

"I just told you I wasn't giving you the option, Fabray."

Santana moved off her so Quinn could sit up and they both started getting dressed while looking everywhere except for at each other.

"I'm working, Santana. I can't very well be watching someone if you're eating me out."

"Because your eyes will be closed and your head will be rolled back?" Santana smirked out the windshield.

"Something like that."

Quinn's shirt was back on and Santana was dressed and opening the door. She hopped out and Quinn slid out after her. They stood in front of each other with Quinn leaning back against the door. Santana took a look around before leaning into whisper in her ear; something she decided she really enjoyed doing.

"If you want this to continue, which I know you do because you nearly got off just lying under me… you'll let me fuck you tonight while you work."

She leaned back.

"You're saying that if I don't let you come tonight, we're not doing this again?"

"You're the one who pointed out that I love sex and that I want it all the time. I like fucking you and you like fucking me, but I know you're not going to be able to sleep tonight unless we do this again."

"Fuck you, Santana!"

Quinn went to walk off, but Santana took her arm and pulled her back while she laughed.

"Oh, you will… tonight."

Santana let go of Quinn's arm and started walking back toward the elevators continuing her laughter.

It was around 9 when Santana left her apartment. She finally felt like she was dressed appropriately for the occasion. She was wearing a button down shirt that if Quinn tore the buttons off in a heated moment, she wouldn't care about tossing in the trash or even giving Quinn as a souvenir. She also had a balled up t-shirt in her purse to wear home if that happened. She normally wore tight dresses or skirts when she hit the clubs hoping to bring someone home for the night. Tonight though, wanting to be as accessible as possible, she wore a school girl skirt she wore to a Halloween party and no undies.

Quinn had given her the address of the hotel she was staying at across the street from the congressman. The NSA was normally more of a desk work agency. Listen to some wire taps, file reports, etc, but Quinn Fabray made it into the field because of their partnership with the CIA. The CIA cannot investigate domestically. The FBI can, but the CIA hates the FBI. So, they partnered with the NSA and created a joint task force of NSA agents who went through CIA training to work in the field domestically. If anyone asked, Quinn and the other agents were NSA all the way, giving the CIA plausible deniability.

Santana rolled up to the pricy location and valeted her car, bringing her oversized purse with her. She figured Quinn wouldn't be prepared since she was technically on the job, but she brought some toys from her own stash just in case she saw an opportunity. She knocked on door 1103 and waited. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Fabray, if you're waiting on a damn password, you're not getting one."

The door opened and Quinn stood there holding up one of her fingers. She had wireless headphones on and appeared to be listening intently. She opened the door enough for Santana to enter and then walked back toward the window where she had her spy gear all setup. She typed something on her computer and Santana closed the door and took a look around. She'd been to this hotel before, but never this high up. This wasn't exactly the executive suite floor. She knew the agency wouldn't spring for that, but there were two rooms in the place. She could see the bedroom to her right and the living room area had a nice sofa and chair set and a big screen TV that Quinn had apparently hooked up to the video camera aimed into the hotel room across the street. Santana could see a man in a suit talking on the hotel room phone. He was either ordering room service or he was up to something shady. No congressman would use the hotel room phone otherwise.

Quinn seemed engrossed in her work and even though Santana wanted nothing more than to disturb her, she also wanted Quinn to stick around at the agency and if there really was something going on and Quinn missed it, she'd be out in a minute. She sat her purse down on the sofa and walked to the bedroom. It's not like Quinn was really staying the night here. She was working a shift. The bed would need to remain kept in pristine condition for the next agent who showed up to take her place so it wasn't an option. Santana Lopez was not about to make a hotel room bed.

She walked back out to the living room and sat on the sofa. She watched the man on the screen as he hung up the phone and looked over at Quinn who took off her headphones, typed some more and turned around to see Santana sitting there, patiently waiting.

"I thought you were going to eat me out while I worked."

"I thought you'd at least greet me with a hello before I fucked you, but since you brought it up..." She spread her legs wide open and she watched as Quinn's eyes drifted down. "Why don't you make it up to me?" She leaned against the back of the sofa and her arms draped over the back in a welcoming position.

Quinn stood and walked slowly over toward the sofa.

"The congressman just ordered a hooker. So, in about an hour we'll have a show to watch if you're interested."

"I'm only interested in getting off and getting you off and then I'm outta here. Get busy, Q."

"What's with you calling me Q?" She arrived at the sofa and unbuttoned her white blouse slowly. Santana grew wetter in anticipation.

"You wanna call me S?" She watched as nimble fingers finished on the last button and Quinn slid her shirt off her shoulders and tossed it on the chair before stepping in between Santana's wide legs.

"I guess it's better than you yelling Fabray outside my damn stakeout room for everyone to hear. Nice and convert." She looked down. "Pants."

That was all she needed to say. Santana leaned forward and unzipped and unbuttoned Quinn's black pants before sliding them down her legs.

"Anything else?" Santana asked with her fingers on Quinn's panties.

"Not yet. I want you to pull them off with your teeth later."

Santana's eyes got huge. She looked up and watched as Quinn took off her own bra and tossed it aside before kneeling down in front of her and spreading her legs even wider. Quinn's head disappeared under her skirt and she felt her lips suck on her clit first.

"Fuck!"

"I like your skirt. Did you wear it just for me?" Quinn asked from that position between sucking and licking.

"You wish. Stop talking and fuck me, Quinn!"

Santana's hand went over her skirt onto Quinn's head, which was bobbing around. She thought it was even hotter watching her doing this without even actually seeing her do it. She felt Quinn's hands on her thighs and knew when she felt the right one move where it was going.

"I'm glad you stopped by. Seems you really needed me." Quinn disobeyed and then shoved two fingers inside.

Santana's head went back and she slid down on the sofa so Quinn could reach further inside. She was breathing hard.

"God, I'm almost- I'm cum-" She tried to get out. Quinn stopped everything and lifted her head out from under her skirt. "What the fuck! Quinn, why'd you stop? I'm like right there."

"Did you bring it?" She asked while wiping her mouth.

"What?" Santana thought for a second. "Oh yeah. It's in my purse, but get me off first." She ordered.

Quinn stood and walked over to Santana's bag.

"I told you earlier I wanted to use one of these the next time I got you off." She pulled out a vibrator and walked back over before kneeling in her earlier position. "I meant it." She looked at the vibrator they had discussed earlier in the day once Quinn finally just accepted that she wanted Santana to fuck her while she was on shift. "This is perfect." It was a purple vibrator designed for the clit. It had a nice, soft end that could be placed gently or in Quinn's mind with a lot of pressure against Santana's clit. She wanted her to feel the vibrations in her toes.

"Fucking hell, Fabray!"

Quinn smirked and turned it on.

"How high do you want to go, S?"

"How high do you think?"

Quinn laughed, which got Santana even wetter. She turned it on to the highest speed and placed it roughly against Santana's clit. Santana's head snapped back and her mouth hung open.

"I think you like it."

"Fuck! Oh my God!"

Quinn lowered her head under the skirt and held the vibrator in place. She could just manage to get her tongue around Santana's entrance and started moving it in circles there before flicking it faster and faster. Before she knew it, Santana was shouting Spanish curse words and her hips were going crazy. She kept the vibrator in place, but lifted herself out from under the skirt because she wanted to see this. The skirt has a side zipper. She quickly pulled it down and slid the skirt onto the floor. Santana was in complete orgasm mode. It seemed to continue on and on while the vibrator was in place.

"Lie down." Quinn ordered.

"What? God, it's still-"

"Lie down! I want to be on top of you."

Santana put her hand over Quinn's on the vibrator to keep it in place. She was coming down, but she could feel another one close behind. Quinn slid on top of her and moved Santana's hand away. Quinn's fingers went inside while the vibrator continued on the fastest speed.

"Jesus! Again?" Santana was almost protesting. She wasn't sure her body could take anymore. This was her vibrator. She'd used it a thousand times, but it had never felt this good before. She wasn't sure if it was because Quinn's fingers seemed to be constantly searching for a new spot inside her to flick in just the right way, but she came again and then again until she needed a break and grabbed the vibrator from Quinn and turned it off.

"I wasn't finished with you, Santana." Quinn told her, leaned back for leverage and she began rapidly fucking Santana with her fingers, reaching further and further back as she did. The movement was enough to throw Santana over the edge again.

"Oh my fucking God!" Santana yelled into the air. Quinn pulled her fingers out and stood up. She walked, half-naked over to her folding chair that was in front of the wide set of windows aimed outside. She checked her monitors. "Where the fuck are you going?" Santana asked her.

Quinn turned only her head and stood in front of the chair.

"Get over here and keep your fucking promise, Santana." Another order was barked and Santana stood, barely able because she was still shaking from the incredibly long, intense orgasm Quinn had just helped to provide. She walked over to wear Quinn was standing and knelt down on the floor. She'd done this before obviously, but never when given an order. She was starting to like this trade off of giving and taking orders with Quinn. "He's suspected of doing favors for the Russians." Quinn told her just as Santana's teeth made it to the waistband of her panties and started to pull down.

"What?" She mumbled between her teeth. Pulling panties down with one's teeth is harder than she would have thought.

"The congressman. That's why I'm here."

Santana got them down enough to use her hands to pull them the rest of the way. Quinn didn't seem to care. She continued to stare out the window at the room of the congressman.

"You're fucking wet, Quinn." She stared at her before moving her tongue to lick her up and down once. Quinn twitched and then looked down at her.

"When I'm in the chair." She explained and moved around Santana to sit. Santana stood, moved around the chair and knelt back down. She placed her head between Quinn's legs and spread them even further. "Now."

She fucked Quinn with her tongue and her fingers while Quinn watched the congressman get fucked by the escort he had hired. She screamed and came twice before they slid the chair across the room and ended up on the floor. Santana had packed her own strap-on in that oversized purse. She had Quinn on all fours and got her off again and again. Quinn returned in kind and they both dressed a couple of hours later.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Santana asked Quinn, this time more as a joke than anything. She figured they'd end up with a repeat performance of tonight either at her place or at Quinn's.

"It's almost midnight. Walters will be here soon. You should go. I've got to clean up."

"Walters is probably a freak in the bedroom and would love hearing about our sexcapades, Fabray."

"Santana, I had a good time tonight, but I really don't want anyone at any agency finding out that I fucked you and got fucked by you while I was supposed to be on a stakeout… alone."

Santana smirked and approached Quinn. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in. She kissed her quickly and pulled back before going back in to kiss her more deeply. Quinn reciprocated and it grew heated. Santana's whole body was sore, but her hormones didn't seem to care and she was once again getting wet. Quinn slammed her back against the door of the room and kissed her neck, sliding her hand down Santana's leg to pull up her skirt. Her index finger grazed Santana's clit and she jumped slightly. Quinn pulled her lips away and looked at her.

"Until next time…" She smiled. Kissed her on the lips and grabbed the door handle, turning it to open until Santana moved away from the door. She smiled at Quinn and shook her head. She grabbed her purse off the table and left. On her way home, she couldn't help but think about what their next encounter would bring.

Santana showed up at work the next morning exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. She was sore all over, but it was a good kind of sore. She waited for Quinn at the elevator bank thinking she'd show up at around the same time, but she was a no show. She kept looking over her cubicle wall waiting for her to walk into the office, but nothing. By lunch, she was growing concerned. Quinn had worked late the night before, but she should have been in by lunchtime.

"Hey, anyone have a location or ETA on Fabray?" She asked her cube mates.

None of them knew anything. She went to the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich. As she sat, she sent Quinn a couple of texts. One was dirty just to see if she'd respond. The other was more "check in please" kind of desperate just to make sure she was okay. She waited for a response while she finished her lunch, but nothing came. She walked back up to the office and checked for her again. Before returning to her desk, she went to the boss's office.

"I need to talk to Fabray about something. Is she coming in today? I haven't seen her." She leaned against the door.

"She's on assignment."

"The congressman?" Santana asked and earned a glare. "She mentioned she had a stakeout last night."

"No. It's long-term and in the field. That's all I know."

"But you're her-"

"That's all I know, Lopez."

That meant that Quinn was working with the CIA and her boss wasn't cleared to know what the assignment was. All Santana knew was that it was long-term, but not how long-term. She didn't like the idea of not knowing where Quinn was. She sat back down and sent another text to Quinn before deciding just to call her.

"Quinn, it's me. I know you're on assignment and you can't tell me about it, but just let me know you're okay."

She hung up and went about the rest of her day with Quinn never really leaving her mind.

When she got home that night, it was as if she had entered stage 1 of a process not knowing how many stages there would be. Stage 1 was what you might call the ghosting stage. She could still feel Quinn on her body. The sensations were still there. The fingers, the tongue, the light touches, the ones that were rougher, she could feel her eyes on her as she watched her cum, she could still sense the rush of the orgasms she felt. She could even feel Quinn's arms around her as she fell asleep.

Stage 1 was, unfortunately, a brief stage. She felt Quinn's ghost touch on her body during different times of the work day. When she was at her desk, sometimes she'd replay the call that they first listened to together. It would get her wet and then she'd go into the bathroom that was a single so she'd have privacy, but on another floor and get herself off.

About a week later, she had moved into Stage 2: Same old, same old. This was the stage where she tried to convince herself she didn't really care about Quinn or her safety or location or return date. She had a job to do and she wanted a promotion one day soon so she needed to focus. Her focus became work. She pushed Quinn out of her mind whenever images of her body or face entered her brain. She went to the gym nightly to work off some of the sexual tension. She went to a couple of clubs to try to find some one-night stands, but her mojo was off. The girls weren't flocking to her like they usually did. She drank a little more than was the norm and slept as much as she could.

Stage 3 was like a return for Santana and took control of her around the end of the first month of Quinn's absence. It was the intense masturbation stage. Every morning, every night and sometimes while at work, she'd get herself off. Sometimes, she'd use her hand, sometimes her dildo and sometimes the vibrator. She kept hoping it would feel the way it did when Quinn held it to her clit, but while the orgasms were usually good, they never quite felt the same. Her body felt raw most of the time, but she couldn't get enough and every image she used to get herself there was of something Quinn had either done to her or she had done to Quinn.

Stage 4 was almost the exact opposite and was probably brought on more out of necessity than anything. Her body needed a break. This was her mushy stage.

"Hey, what do you guys think it's like out there?" She asked one of the girls she was sharing lunch with in the cafeteria.

"Out where?"  
"You know, in the field?" She took a bite of her salad. "I'm just curious."

"You mean for Fabray?" The girl smirked at her and took a drink of her water.

"I mean in general. Why'd you bring up her?"

"Because you bring her up all the time. 'I wonder when she's getting back.

Have you guys heard anything? Do you think there's something the boss isn't telling us?' Everyone knows you've got a hard on for that girl, Santana."

"She works with us. I'm just making sure she's alright. Damn! I guess I should just ignore the fact that she basically disappeared and none of us know anything or when she's coming back or if she's hurt."

The girl laughed and picked up her water and the trash from her lunch.

"Whatever, Santana. Keep thinking that. I'll see you back upstairs."

"I think it's just need to know and we don't need to know." Another girl at the table joined in.

"Well, I need to fucking know, okay?" Santana snarled before realizing this poor girl had nothing to do with Quinn leaving. "I'm sorry."

After everyone went home for the day, she walked over to Quinn's desk and sat in her chair. There was a picture of Quinn with a woman Santana guessed was her mother. They were at Quinn's college graduation from Yale. Quinn had a huge smile on her face. Santana picked up the frame and held it in her hands. She stoked the image of Quinn with her finger, stared a little longer and replaced it. She looked at Quinn's coffee mug, which sat untouched and gathering dust. She looked at the post-it notes on the computer in Quinn's handwriting. One said, "Buy milk." Santana pulled it down and stuffed it in her pocket. She didn't think Quinn would mind. She couldn't turn her computer on. The cameras would catch that and wonder what she was doing. Plus, she didn't know Quinn's password.

She went home and poured herself a Cougar _Town _style glass of red wine and grabbed a pint of ice cream from her freezer and decided to wallow by watching romantic comedies all night. She missed Quinn. She didn't just miss fucking Quinn or Quinn fucking her. She missed Quinn.

Stage 4 seemed to never end. It wasn't until Quinn had been gone for over 2 months that Stage 5 reared its ugly head. This was the "fuck her to oblivion" stage. It wasn't about getting herself off. She wanted to fuck Quinn. It was like this urge inside her to be inside Quinn. All of her parts missed all of Quinn's parts. She needed this woman like she'd never needed anyone else before. She started replaying a couple of voicemails Quinn had left her that one day in the office before the stakeout.

"I want you to fuck me from behind hard. I want your hands digging into my hips. I want to be able to see sweat on your body because you worked so hard to make me cum. I want you to smack my ass while you do it."

She'd gotten herself off to that one at least a hundred times.

"Bring a vibrator. I'm going to fuck you with it. You'll feel it everywhere. Make sure it's powerful. I want you to scream my name when you cum and then I'll make you cum again. When you say you can't take it anymore, I'll make you go one more round and I'll get so wet listening to you moan."

That message caused about a thousand orgasms in Santana's body. She actually started playing them on a loop and wished she had others to add to it, but their affair had been so brief. She loved that girl's voice. It's deep, husky sound caused her to get wet every time she heard it. She wondered if when Quinn returned, it would still have the same effect.

92 days. It had been 92 days. Santana was still in the "fuck her to oblivion" stage. Her work had started to suffer. Her boss had noticed and brought her into the office. Her reports were not as detailed. She wasn't keeping up with deadlines. She wasn't participating in meetings. If she wanted a field job, she wasn't going to get one now. It would take a lot of brown nosing, Fabray style to get back in her supervisor's good graces.

It was 10am according to the clock on her computer. Time for her 15 minute break. She started taking these breaks a while ago. She'd go down the stairs to the single stall bathroom and get off quickly before returning. She had a break at 2pm and she'd do the same thing if she was able. It was like her body had this ache, this thirst it couldn't quench no matter how hard she tried.

She made her way to the bathroom, but it was occupied with one person in line before her. She only had 12 minutes left. She couldn't waste that time waiting. She walked briskly back up to her own floor and into the bathroom with multiple stalls. It appeared empty, but she would be quiet as she got off just in case.

She approached the stall on the end and heard the door of the bathroom open behind her. She didn't even have time to turn around to show her disappointment before she was shoved into the tiny supply closet in the bathroom. The door was closed behind her and the light bulb with the string for a switch was turned on and she saw Quinn Fabray's face illuminated.

Quinn's lips were attacking her lips. Her hand was reaching down to Santana's pants and she didn't even try to unbutton them. She just shoved her hand down.

"Fuck! You're not wearing any underwear!" Quinn exclaimed before finding Santana's clit. "And you're so fucking wet, Lopez."

"Just fuck me, Fabray!" Santana reached down to undo her pants herself so Quinn could have more room to move. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd dreamed of Quinn fucking her a million times. Her clit was sore from her own touches, but Quinn made it feel renewed and she rubbed up and down harder and harder. Santana pulled her close and had her mouth by Quinn's earlobe. She almost tipped backwards, but she pulled Quinn with her and they were fucking against a shelf of supplies. She could hear things falling behind her, but she didn't care. She just lifted on of her legs on another shelf next to them. "Inside!" She demanded and Quinn pushed her fingers deep inside, keeping her thumb active against the clit because she could tell Santana was almost there.

"God, I missed this." Quinn told the room.

Quinn's other hand reached up under Santana's shirt. She had long ago stopped dressing up for work. She was wearing a t-shirt with jeans today. They weren't required to dress up since all they did was listen to recordings and file reports, but Santana used to take pride in her appearance. That changed when she hit the 3rd stage. Quinn hand cupped her breast over her bra and Santana felt as she twisted her nipple hard and she yelled out in pleasure/pain. She came just as Quinn flicked her fingers inside and her thumb outside and before she knew it, Quinn had pulled out, grabbed her leg, set it back on the floor and pulled her pants the rest of the way down. She knelt in front of her and began sucking on her clit.

"Fuck! God, that feels so fucking good! Don't you dare stop!" She lifted her leg again to give Quinn more access and felt her lick her up and down before flicking her clit with her tongue. Quinn's fingers went back inside, but only seconds later, Santana felt she had just been fucked to oblivion and came.

She bent down to pull Quinn up and without even trying to mess with her own pants, she slammed Quinn against the door behind her.

"I want your mouth first." Quinn ordered. She'd started removing her own pants.

Santana knelt down and pulled them the rest of the way. Quinn's panties went down with them and Santana could see how wet she was.

"Jesus, Quinn!"

"Eat me out, Santana!" She commanded.

Santana granted her wish and started sucking the way she remembered Quinn liked.

"God, you taste good." She commented before starting to move her tongue up and down.

"I've missed that tongue."

Santana put her hands on Quinn's ass to pull her closer and continued with her tongue until she could tell by Quinn's reactions she was almost there. She moved her fingers to Quinn's entrance and shoved them inside.

"You feel so good."

"I've missed those fingers too."

Santana fucked her in that position for another minute before standing up. She looked at Quinn and could tell she was disappointed that her tongue wasn't on her clit, but Santana turned her around and had her up against the door. Her arm was wrapped around her. Her fingers started rubbing Quinn's clit harder and harder while she clamped her teeth onto Quinn's shoulder as she pulled her shirt over for access.

"Fuuucccckkk!" Quinn came and slammed her forehead against the door. "Oh my God! I needed that!"

Santana smirked as Quinn turned around to face her.

"Me too."

"Wanna go again?" Quinn asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Fuck!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"No, I mean I'm fucked. My break is over. I'm late." She started to put her clothes back on.

"Why does that even matter?"  
"Because I'm on fucking probation, Fabray." She gathered herself and pushed past Quinn to open the door slightly to see that they were alone. She opened it the rest of the way and stepped out suddenly realizing that the tiny room they'd just occupied was sweltering.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. You've been gone forever. A lot has changed."

"I was on assignment."

"I know. Look, I've got to get back to my damn desk before the she devil of a boss I have notices."

"She's not that bad."

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?" Quinn was trying to gather herself in the mirror.

"New boss. The old one got promoted. The new one hates me and doesn't even know you. Gotta go." She tried to make her way out of the bathroom.

"Santana! Wait!" Quinn implored walking over to her and holding the door closed.

"What?"

"I've been gone for like 3 months. We just fucked in the closet. Don't you think we should talk about it? I want to catch up." She looked at Santana like she meant that and not in a sexual way. Her eyes told her she wanted to actually catch up with her.

"Look Quinn, I understand you. You don't want to get close. You don't want to fall in love. At least not yet. You want to work and have sex and get ahead. You don't want the white picket fence."

"Ha! This is you quoting me back to me. Nice, Santana. You forgot the part of saying you're on the same page though."

Santana leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She could tell Quinn wanted more, but she wasn't going to give it to her.

"I didn't forget it, Fabray. I told you a lot has changed."

She opened the bathroom door and walked out. She could tell Quinn hadn't followed behind her. She didn't even realize what she was saying at the time, but she said it. She didn't just want to fuck, Quinn anymore.

She sat at her desk for about an hour just staring at her computer screen with her headphones safely against her ears. She wasn't listening to anything, but it was message to others to leave her alone. She watched as Quinn walked in and everyone greeted her with hugs and smiles. Quinn smiled back and Santana stared back down at her screen.

After a meeting with the new boss, Quinn made her way over to her desk and turned on her computer. She hadn't looked over at Santana at all as far as Santana could tell. Her phone buzzed in her desk drawer. She opened it and looked down at the screen.

Fabray: We should talk.

She pulled out her phone.

Santana: We don't really talk.

Fabray: We should. Don't be like this.

Santana: Like what? I'm just giving you what you want.

Fabray: Stairwell.

Santana looked up and saw Quinn walk toward the stairwell. She looked up to see her boss was occupied. She didn't want to follow her out. She wanted to sit and do her work and stop thinking about her, but she stood and followed anyway.

"I'm not fucking you in this stairwell, Quinn." She told her when the door closed behind her.

"I couldn't call you. I didn't even get to take my phone with me."

"I get it, Fabray."

"I wanted to though. Okay? I thought about you a lot."

Santana wasn't expecting that.

"About fucking me?"

Santana leaned back against the door. Quinn took a step toward her.

"Yes, I was alone most of the time. I can't tell you about it, but it was lonely and yeah, there were nights when I got off just thinking about the last time we were together, but there were nights when I just thought about you too. Things happened over there."

Santana perked up.

"Are you…? Did someone…?"

"No, I'm fine." Quinn interjected. "Not like that. I just saw some things I wish I didn't have to see. I actually got back yesterday. I just needed a day to decompress. I thought about calling you, but I needed to be alone. When I got in today, I saw you and I followed you into the bathroom. I had every intention of just talking, but you're so fucking hot, Santana. I just couldn't stop myself."

"I thought about us doing that since you left. I've been like craving it."

Quinn took another step and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "You've got it bad, Lopez." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the neck.

"Please! Don't get all mushy on me now, Fabray. I like you alright, but I still want us to fuck each other's brains out later."

Quinn laughed against her neck and then pulled back.

"Later?"

"Yes, while you soak up all the glory, I have to get back to work."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"You."

Later that night, Santana arrived at Quinn's front door and rang the bell. This was different than the first visit where she rushed in behind Quinn. The door opened and Quinn stood in front of her.

"Oh my God!"

"That was the reaction I was hoping for. Get in here." A very naked Quinn pulled Santana into her apartment. "What the hell?" She asked when she noticed Santana was carrying something other than just her purse.

Santana held up a half gallon of milk.

"You had a post-it on your computer saying 'buy milk' so I brought you milk. I didn't expect you to greet me like that." Her eyes drifted down Quinn's body. Quinn smiled at her and took the milk, setting it on the table and pulling Santana into her. "You planning on going on another 3 month trip? If so, drink it before you go or you'll have a nasty surprise when you return."

"Is that your way of asking me if I'm sticking around for a while?"

"Why are we still talking? You are naked!" Her arms moved around Quinn's neck and she pulled her in.

"Bedroom?" Quinn placed her lips a few millimeters from Santana's.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tomorrow night, I want to go to your place."

She kissed her before pulling back.

"Fine."

"And I want to make you dinner." She tried to kiss her, but Santana pulled back.

"What?"

"Let me make you dinner, Lopez. You can do whatever you want to me after."

Santana smirked and her eyes went wide.

"Fine, but you're staying the night and the next morning, I'm fucking you in the shower."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her, using her lips to start pulling Santana toward her bedroom. Not that she needed to. Santana was addicted to the feeling of Quinn's body against her own as well as the way her voice sounds and the way her smile lights up a room. Quinn separated their mouths and pulled Santana by the arms into the room. Santana looked up and down Quinn's amazing body and then back up and into her eyes.

"Well fuck." She said it under her breath more to herself than Quinn. Luckily for her, Quinn didn't seem to hear it as her hands were actually trying to get Santana's clothes off. The 'well fuck' Santana had just expressed was due to the realization that she'd been falling for Quinn Fabray all along.


End file.
